Necklace
by wash-and-dry
Summary: Tak never thought a piece of jewelry would mean so much to her, especially if it was from Dib. Three-shot DaTr.
1. Just a simple gift

**Yeah, this first chapter is kind of corny and stupid. But whatever. Unfortunately, I made Dib seem extremely out of character here. But I did try my best to keep Tak in character (when she's in her human disguise anyway). This chapter takes place before Dib and Zim discover Tak is from Irk. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tak was a clever-minded Irken invader. Dib was an intelligent paranormal investigator. Tak arrived on planet Earth to steal Zim's mission. Dib doesn't know Tak is an alien, let alone from the same planet as Zim. Dib and Tak befriended each other, but was their friendship real? In Dib's mind, it was. It always had been.<p>

Somehow along the way, Dib developed feelings for Tak. He appreciated that someone actually believed him on the fact that Zim was an alien… Especially since that someone was a girl.

One day, Dib decided to take a break from infiltrating Zim's plans. He wanted to hang out with the only friend he had… someone who wasn't his sister. He pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his sweatshirt. There were numbers written on it.

"Okay Dib, you can do this… It's just one phone call… All you're going to do is ask Tak if she wants to hang out… No big deal…" He told himself.

He picked up the phone and dialed all seven numbers written on the slip of paper. The phone ringed and ringed and ringed… It seemed like the ringing lasted forever… Until Dib felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hello?"

"Tak?"

"Yes…"

"It's me, Dib!"

"Oh, hi Dib. If you're calling about the homework, it was page 56 of the wilderness survival handboo—"

"That's not what I'm calling about."

"Is Zim planning on showing up on my doorstep again? That little pest…"

"No Tak, I was just a bit curious as to if you wanted to hang out with me at the mall today…"

Dib didn't hear an answer.

"Tak—"

"I'll have to move some things around, but I'd love to."

Dib froze. His legs felt like jelly. "Really?"

"Of course. I'd love to hear more about your paranormal studies."

"You would? Wow! Okay, I'll see you around 3 then?"

"3 it is."

"Okay, bye!"

Dib hung up. He started to jump around his room like a little school girl. "I have a date! I have a date! I have—"  
>"Shut up! Your voice is stupid!" Gaz screamed from the other room.<p>

Dib stopped jumping and his smile transitioned to a frown. "Stupid Gaz…" He mumbled to himself.

"I heard that! Don't make me come in there!" Dib's sister threatened.

Dib sighed. Gaz wouldn't understand how he felt. Nor would she ever understand, seeing how she can have a tendency to be so heartless. He shook the feeling off and ran out of his room, getting ready to head over to the mall.

Dib sat at the food court. He waited patiently. But he was starting to get impatient. He showed up a half hour early, and then sprinted to the food court at 3 o'clock. He glanced at his watch. It was 3:15 pm. Tak was clearly late.

"Sorry I'm late. My father wouldn't let me leave. What a nuisance." A voice spoke from behind, obviously being Tak.

"It's fine."

"Good." Tak took a seat. "Why did you want me to come here anyway? I'm not much of the social type… You should consider yourself lucky I even showed up. I'm busy, what with my father owning the delicious weenies company and all…"

"I know Tak… I just wanted to take a break from foiling Zim's plans to hang out with you, that's all."

Tak shrugged, "I guess I need a break from my plans too."

"Plans?"

Tak paused. A blue spark dashed across her eyes, causing Dib to raise an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That spark in your eyes… What was that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The blue spark dashed across her eyes again in another attempt to erase Dib's memory. It failed once again.

"There it is again! What is that?"

Tak faked a laugh. "Why Dib, you must be imagining things. I have no idea what it is you're talking about."

Dib suspiciously glared at his friend. "Okay, whatever you say… So what are these plans you were talking about again?"

"Oh, you know, what with my dad owning the delicious weenies company and all, I've come up with a few plans to increase production. That's kind of my job." She lied.

"You work for your dad?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it a job."

"I suppose…"

"Are we just going to sit here and talk all day?"

"Well… I came here early and got you something…"

Tak looked surprised, "Pardon?"

Dib pulled a bag up onto the table from under his seat. "I got you a gift. I saw it and I thought of you, so I figured I'd get it for you."

Tak took the bag and reached inside. She pulled out a smaller, see-through, purple bag. It was tied with a purple ribbon. She untied the ribbon and pulled out a silver chain. Upon the chain was a metal pendant that looked like the female version of the Irken logo. She raised her eyebrow at this particular piece of jewelry.

"What is this?"

"It's a necklace. It reminded me of you."

"How?"

"Well, the pendant reminded me of the symbol on your shirt, and it kind of seemed to fit your style, so I figured, why not get it for you?"

Tak didn't know how to respond. "Thank you, I guess…" Little did she realize she was blushing under her disguise.

"Do you want to get some ice cream or something?"

"That sounds nice…"

"Great!" Dib stood up and held out his hand. Tak observed his hand and glanced at him.

"What are you doing now?"

"I just wanted to help you up… Or something…"

Rolling her eyes, Tak took his hand. Dib couldn't help but curve his lips into a smile… that is, until he noticed something.

"Tak, why do you only have three fingers?"

"What?"

"Why do you only have three fingers? Most people have four… Actually, everyone has four… Except for Zim that is…"

Dib and Tak paused. Dib stared at his friend with a curious look on his face. Tak, however, looked away sheepishly.

"For your information, I happened to lose a finger when I was little." Tak once again came up with another lie.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Tak! How'd that happen?"

Tak froze, and then quickly came up with an excuse, "It got cut off when I was playing with one of the machines in my father's factory."

"That's horrible!"

"That was a long time ago. That was then and this is now. Come on; let's go get that ice cream."

"Whatever you say Tak…" Dib said, sounding uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was stupid and corny, didn't I? Whatever. I already finished chapter 2 so it'll be up soon. Until then, R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. What was his name again?

**This chapter (along with the next) is centered completely around Tak. This pretty much expresses how she's feeling about Dib and her mission. Still taking place before Dib and Zim realize Tak is from Irk. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tak had never been much of a romantic. In fact, none of the Irkens were too interested in that emotion. To each and every member of the Irken Elite, love was just an emotion that got in the way of their mission and they refused to let it throw them off. But unfortunately, love managed to find its way to distract a member of the Irken race, even if it was for a different alien species…<p>

And unfortunately, love managed to squeeze its way into Tak's life. Luckily for her, she didn't manage to notice. That was until one day…

Tak was in her temporary headquarters, scrambling through some of her written plans for the doom of planet Earth.

"Gah! All these plans are hopeless! There's no way any of these would work! If my Almighty Tallest discover how horrible and disappointing these schematics are, they'll never let me become a permanent member of the Irken Elite!" Tak complained. She began to pace back and forth. "I need inspiration, something that'll truly throw them off their feet!"

The Irken girl let out a sigh and fell back into an onyx-colored wheeled chair. She threw her hands over her face. "I need to relax… I have plenty of time to come up with a plan and steal Zim's mission… The mission that's been rightfully mine this whole time…"

Tak reached towards her neck, attempting to grab a hold of something…

…but nothing was there.

She let out a gasp, frantically feeling around her small, green neck. She quickly released herself from the chair and ran to the nearest mirror. Her purple eyes stared at the reflection of her neck. Nothing was there, nothing but the collar of her purple uniform.

"What? Where is it? I could've sworn I… MIMI!" Tak screeched, calling to her robot slave.

Within a blink of an eye, Tak's loyal robotic SIR unit, appeared by her side. "How may I be of your service, my lady?"

"Mimi! I demand to know the whereabouts of my necklace!"

Mimi looked up at her master with a confused look in her red cyber eyes, "My lady, I'm afraid I have no information regarding a necklace. I've never seen you wearing one. In fact, I didn't even know you owned one."

The green girl grabbed a hold of the SIR unit, holding its neck within the palms of her hands. "What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? The necklace that stupid human boy gave to me yesterday!"

"What human boy?"

"You know, what's his face… The one with the black hair and the glasses…"

"You mean the Dib boy, madam?"

Tak dropped her robotic servant, freezing at the very name of her only true friend. "Yes, the Dib boy. I'm sorry, I would've recalled his name if I wasn't curious as to where that necklace is at this very moment…"

Mimi glanced at her master once again, carefully observing her current mood. "My lady, why do you care so much about a stupid piece of cheap human merchandise?"

The alien glared at Mimi, raising an eyebrow at her question. "You dare question me? I am your master! You are **not** to question my superior intellect! Now, go search this God forsaken warehouse for that damn necklace!"

"Please calm yourself, madam. I was just curious as to why you care so much for a simple-minded gift that any boy could've gotten for you…"

"Have you ever heard of the saying "curiosity killed the cat"?" Tak asked.

"Of course I have, madam…"

"Seeing that your disguise on this planet is indeed a cat, I suggest you stop wondering why I care and start doing what you're told before I disassemble you!" The Irken invader threatened.

Mimi bowed. "Of course, my lady." And with that, Mimi had disappeared from Tak's sight.

Meanwhile, Tak groaned, beginning to pace back and forth within the room again. "Mimi's right, why do I care so much? It's just a stupid gift. No one should care this much about something as pathetic as a silver necklace. It's not like this necklace means anything to me, especially if it's from an earthling. Earthlings are nothing but jokes." She stopped pacing, looking up at the ceiling. "But what about him…? That boy who got me that simple piece of jewelry… what was his name again…?"

"Dib." A voice called from behind.

Startled, Tak spun around, facing the figure who spoke to her. It was Mimi, the same robot who had just disappeared within the blink of an eye.

"You? I thought I sent you to look for that necklace!"

"You did, my lady. I scanned the entire facility. I have found many necklaces within the building, but it appeared none of them were silver like you described just now." Mimi reported.

"What the—were you eavesdropping?"

"No, madam, I've been here for a few seconds. Perhaps if you kept your thoughts inside of your head instead of speaking them out loud, I wouldn't have heard you speaking of Dib. And judging on your thoughts, it appears that you have developed feelings for this human." The SIR unit explained.

"Feelings? What in the name of Irk are you talking about?"

"You're in love, madam."

Tak stared at the robot in disbelief. "Are you malfunctioning or something? Irken elites do **not** fall in love, especially not with different alien species!"

"Actually madam, it happens all the time. You're not the first to have fallen victim to Irken love. It happens quite often, actually, and most soldiers decide to suppress their feelings for others, bottling it up forever. And when they realize these feelings are true, it's too late. They already conquered the planet of which their love is from, and now their love is a slave to the Irken armada who will never look at that Irk the same again."

Tak stomped her foot in fury. "Are you trying to tell me that I should let my feelings get in the way of the greater mission?"

"So you admit that you are in love with Dib?"

"I never said that! Besides, I was referring to all my emotions in general, not just love. Get your facts right, you stupid robot."

"My lady, if you could just listen to reason—"

"I'm done talking to you." Tak grabbed a hold of one of her written plans and carefully studied it, followed by throwing it towards her robot slave, "go process with creating the machinery needed for this plot so I can rid myself of this foolish planet already!"

The robot sighed, grabbing a hold of the paper that was thrown at her, "yes my lady." She darted out of the room, leaving the Irk alone again.

"Who needs that damn robot anyway, telling me about how I feel? Gah! I'm perfectly aware of my feelings anyway!" Tak faced herself in the mirror again, looking back at her neck. She let out a depressed sigh, "I just wish my feelings for that stupid boy weren't trying to keep me from serving my Almighty Tallest. No matter, I shall prevail!" She turned away from the mirror with a confident smile, followed by letting her violet eyes drag to the floor, "But… I swear I'll find that necklace before I leave this idiotic planet… I'll find it if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Corny ending YEAH! =D What did you think? Did I keep Tak in character this time? Oh well, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Can't wait to write it. Until then, R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. I'm sorry

Eventually, Dib discovered what Tak truly was. He hoped that the fact Tak was an alien wouldn't get in the way of their previous friendship. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. Ever since he discovered Tak was from Irk, Tak had been giving him the cold shoulder. The only thing he could do was foil her plans by the side of his arch enemy, Zim. He and Zim successfully saved planet Earth from Tak's evil wrath. The poor, big-headed boy was heartbroken…

But Dib wasn't the only one who felt this way.

Tak had managed to escape from her destroyed ship before it could crash land back into Earth, which would've most likely killed her. After a few months floating around in space within her escape pod, Tak managed to find a way to contact the Tallest. After having a talk with them, the Tallest decided she was a failure and refused to speak with her any longer, calling her a disgrace to the Irken Empire. After hanging up on her, the Tallest shot at her escape pod, causing her to crash into a barren planet. Surviving the crash, Tak hopped out of the pod, infuriated.

"How dare they call me, Tak, a failure! I'm no failure! My plan was absolutely flawless! How in the world did that stupid, idiotic, moronic fake invader manage to foil my plan? It was completely fool-proof!" She ranted to herself.

Finally coming to realization that no she was talking to herself, Tak fell on her knees, angry and upset. No one was there to comfort her; no one was there to listen to her pain. She screamed in complete rage at the Irken Armada, which was within her sight. "I will have my revenge on you, Tallest! You are nothing but frauds!"

Again, she realized she was talking to no one. She let herself fall off her knees and slam her fists into the barren planet's surface. After letting her rage out completely, Tak found herself crying. Out of all the aliens in the universe, the last person she'd expect to cry was herself. She was always as tough as nails. The last time she cried was 50 years ago when discovered she couldn't retake the test to become part of the Irken Elite and had to perform community service on planet Dirt.

She rolled over and laid on her side, only to feel instant pain.

"Ouch! What the heck?" She screeched. The female alien sat up and dug into the hidden pocket of her torn, ash covered uniform. She felt something hiding there. It felt vaguely familiar and very thin, like spaghetti. Firmly grabbing a hold of the item, she pulled it out of her pocket, only to gasp with surprise.

"The necklace…" Tak said to herself in shock. She carefully observed the jewelry, feeling warmth deep within her stomach. "I thought I had lost it, left it back on planet Earth before Zim foiled my plan… Was it in my pocket this entire time?"

Tak let her green lips curve into a smile. However, that smile quickly transitioned into a frown.

"I… betrayed him… I betrayed the only true friend I've ever had. How could I let myself do that, especially for two traitorous backstabbers I used to look up to?" She questioned herself, "I must've torn his trust towards me apart…"

Tak looked down at the necklace she held within the palms of her hands. She was clearly disappointed in herself. Putting two ends of the chain behind her neck, she put the necklace on and held the pendant in her left hand.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you, Dib… I wasn't thinking clearly back then. But I've changed now and realized that I've been working for a group of traitors all along, and by doing so, I've become a traitor myself. I'm deeply disappointed in myself, but I'm sure someone as intelligent as you can learn to forgive, right?" Tak spoke to the pendant, "I swear on my life Dib, no matter how short it'll be now that I've been abandoned on this planet with limited technology that I can use to repair my escape pod, that we'll meet again…" She paused, curling her fingers to firmly grasp the pendant and bring it up to her chest, "I love you, Dib."

She quickly opened her violet eyes, realizing what she just said. Did she really mean it? She barely knew Dib, how could she mean it? She had spent a day or two with Dib, could it really be possible for her to love him?

That didn't matter. Whether she meant it or not, she said it. Dib wasn't really there, so he couldn't have heard it. Walking back towards her ship, she opened a box, revealing Mimi and her somewhat broken body. "Mimi, awaken."

Instantly, Mimi jumped out of the metallic box and bowed to Tak. "Good evening, my lady. How may I be of your services?"

"Mimi, I need you to make immediate repairs to my escape pod. I'm now determined to return to the foolish planet known as Earth."

Mimi looked at her master, completely puzzled. "My lady?"

"I need to go back. I need to see Dib again. I have to apologize for betraying him and trying to kill him." Tak explained.

Astonished, Mimi took a step back, "My lady, what are you talking about? You were supposed to betray him!"

"I realized that I made a huge mistake listening to the Tallest and trying to become an Irken soldier. You see Mimi, while you were in sleep mode, the Tallest told me I was a failure and that I was a disgrace to the Irken armada. They betrayed me. And now, I'm going to betray them. They'll perish, and they'll wish they never messed with me."

"I completely understand, my lady. I am programmed to serve you, not the Irken armada; therefore, I remain loyal to my master." Mimi bowed.

Tak let her lips once again curve into a smile, "Thank you Mimi, I appreciate it."

Looking back up at her master, Mimi tilted her head. "My lady, what's that on your neck?"

Looking down, Tak realized Mimi was talking about the necklace Dib gave her. "Oh, that? That's nothing special…" She looked away from her robotic servant, smiling and blushing lightly, "Just a gift from a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Corny ending is corny! And so the three-shot ends. I'm kind of glad this is over; honestly when I came up with this I pictured Dib and Tak being more in character… Clearly I was wrong. And I think Tak went insane seeing that she started talking to a pendant and calling it Dib. Whatever. As long as it's over, I'm happy. :P R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
